Hogwarts and Torchwood
by randomness6
Summary: The Torchwood team are in trouble again. They have ran into wizards who will not hesitate to torture or kill them. Will they survive? Even if they escape they may never be safe again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts And Torchwood**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Torchwood**

Jack stood protectively in front of Ianto. How had they got into this? It hadn't even been a serious rift alert that they had been called out for. He can still remember it clearly. This was how the team got themselves into this danger. This was how they had got themselves into this mess.

_"Unusual activity on an alley just off the high streets," Gwen shouted. The team quickly gathered in the centre of the hub before racing towards the SUV. Owen jumped in the driver's seat with the rest of the team getting in just afterwards. "I thought that I was driving today," Gwen scowled at Owen from the passenger seat._

_ "Really," Owen asked annoyed, "We could be facing anything in a minute: a zombie; an alien; a singing spoon and you want to argue about whose driving." Gwen swore at him. "Now really, a young lady such as yourself should be watching her language," Owen said degradingly._

_"Oi, split it up you two!" Jack shouted from his seat next to Ianto. Ianto just shook his head. Owen wrenched the steering wheel sharply to the right to avoid a woman standing at the side of the road. Ianto slid off his seat and was barely caught by Jack who gently lowered him back onto the seat. Owen sped towards the scene of the activity. He slammed on the brakes as he skidded to a halt right next to the alley way. As they crept out the SUV and towards the alley they heard voices. _

_ "Crucio," came a quiet voice from just around the corner. Suddenly they heard screaming closely followed by others laughing. The team ran around the corner and into the wide alleyway. The screaming and laughing stopped abruptly as the torturers saw Torchwood. The man lying on the floor was struggling to stand back up. The team pointed their guns at the torturers while Ianto kept his hidden as he crept towards the struggling man and gently pulled him up and over to the team. One of the torturers, a tall black haired woman with a cruel smile on her face, looked at Ianto with piercing eyes as he tried to help the older man. The woman raised her wand before turning to the others behind her, "I imagine the Dark Lord is getting bored. I think he could do with some people to entertain him," she said with amusement dancing in her eyes. The others smirked and lunged towards the team. Ianto unwillingly let the older man drop. Each person grabbed a member of the team and the remaining one grabbed the older man who Ianto had dropped when he was grabbed. Jack struggled as he saw Ianto being held tightly. They all spun on the spot and everyone disappeared with a loud crack._

_ The team stared in shock as they appeared in a large manor surrounded by people. "What is the meaning of this?" a quiet voice hissed. The voice belonged to a man, if he could be called such a thing, who himself resembled a snake. He had unforgiving, blood red eyes and only slits for a nose. The man surveyed them with his cold eyes. The team struggled as they were forced towards the throne-like chair where the man sat._

_ The woman dropped to her knees next to the throne and respectably announced, "We have captured the werewolf, Lupin, as well as a couple of muggles to amuse you, my Lord."_

_ The man smiled cruelly and hissed, "You have all done well, Bellatrix, I will allow you all to amuse yourself with them afterwards." _

_"You are too kind, my Lord," Bellatrix announced._

_ All five of the team and Lupin struggled to their feet as they were thrown on the ground at the man's feet. "Why did you allow yourself to be seen by worthless muggle" the snake man asked Bellatrix._

_ Bellatrix bowed again before raising her eyes to meet the man's and informing him, "They tried to help the werewolf get away, my Lord." The snake man looked over them coldly and a small smirk made its way across his face._

_ "Do you know who I am?" he said, his hand wrapped around a snake. The snake's narrow eyes stared at the muggles._

_Gwen, Owen and Toshiko glanced at each other while Jack answered the man, "No." His voice was strong and unwavering as he met the Lord's eyes. Gwen gulped as she looked up at the old snake-like man and noticed his eyes. They were cold, unforgiving eyes that make you fear him. When the man noticed her gulp he gave a small mocking smile._

_ "I am Lord Voldemort and these are my death eaters," the snake man informed the team. He turned to one of the other death eaters standing in a corner next to his chair. "Lucius!" he hissed in his low voice, "Put the werewolf in the cellar." The younger man looked fearfully up at Voldemort as he bowed and grabbed Lupin to drag him down to the cellar._

_ The Dark Lord turned back to the death eaters and the team. "Well," Voldemort announced, "I think it's time we have some entertainment." The death eaters cheered as the Dark Lord raised his wand to the group of muggles who subconsciously crowded together to form a close packed group. His cruel eyes narrowed in on Jack who had automatically reached for Ianto to protect him. Ianto had let his hand brush Jack's for a second as he caught Jack's eye reassuring him that he was, in fact, okay. Voldemort automatically noted these actions and decided to test his theory. "Crucio," he hissed pointing his wand at Ianto. The light spat from the wand and raced towards the Welshman. It impacted with his chest and he fell to the ground biting his lip as a whimper escaped him. He lay on his back struggling to hold back a scream while suffering through the convulsions. 'I will not scream,' he thought determined as a pain filled moan escaped him. The Dark Lord ended the curse after he saw that it wasn't going to make him scream. Voldemort saw Jack bite his lip also as he saw Ianto getting tortured. The death eaters were laughing as they saw the young man struggling to his feet. Jack bent down next to him and slipped one arm round his waist before straightening up so he was supporting his young lover's weight._

_ Voldemort twirled his wand as he observed the team. It was clear to see that Ianto and Jack were the closest in the team. Jack was holding Ianto lovingly. That could be fun. If he tortures one of them then it would hurt the other as well. He pointed his wand at Ianto again. Jack gently helped him stand by himself before placing himself between Ianto and Voldemort. Voldemort looked at Jack with curiosity. He met the muggle's eyes. His eyes widened as he met mental shielding. 'Well, this is a surprise,' he thought, 'Lets try the others.' He met the young Welshman's eyes and met his mental barriers. He tried with the others and never met any resistance. 'So, it's only those two men that have mental barriers,' he realised. He summoned the two men and put up a shield to keep the others back. The rest of the team had ran towards the two men._

_ "Now, you two muggles, what are your names?" Voldemort asked. _

_"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack answered, his American accent stood out among all the British people in the room. Voldemort looked towards the other man by Jack's side. _

_ "And you?" he asked the young Welshman._

_"Ianto Jones," said Ianto, his welsh accent becoming increasingly clearer as he began to worry._

_ 'Jones has weaker shields so lets try him first,' Voldemort thought as he met the Welshman's eyes. He pushed on the shields which withstood his pushing. He pushed on the shields increasingly as the shields managed to keep him out. However they were weakening. He gave one final hard shove and pushed past Ianto's shields. He began to rummage through the man's mind. Scenes flashed past him. He let himself stop at one._

_ Ianto was sitting in an office across from a woman. "Well, Mr Jones, I understand that you still need to do your psychic training. After all we wouldn't want people getting into our employees' heads" the woman said. Ianto nodded. Voldemort skipped the rest of the scene. He stopped as he came to another scene._

_ Ianto was standing against someone with the man behind him. Voldemort walked round to see why he wasn't moving. He saw Ianto had his hands tied behind him and the man had a gun against his back. He stood and watched as Ianto managed to untie his hands and the rope fell to his feet. Ianto spun on the spot as the man shot another slightly larger man. He grabbed the man's arm as the man tried to shoot him. The bullets shot into the air and away from the team. Voldemort looked around as the two man struggled with each other. A large shapeless creature was in the centre of the room. He began to pay attention to the two men again as he heard a shout of "Die!" Ianto was lying on the floor as the man stood over him pointing a gun at Ianto's chest. The man pulled the trigger. Click. Click. The man swore as he threw down the gun and ran away. Just before leaving the memory Voldemort glanced at the young Welshman who lay on the floor breathing heavy._

_ 'One last memory I think,' Voldemort thought as he continued to rummage through the young Welshman's mind. The Dark Lord felt a weak presence pushing against him. 'This muggle is certainly stubborn,' he thought in surprise. He grasped around for a final memory to view. He grasped onto one and was pulled into the memory._

_ Ianto was sitting on a coach staring aimlessly at the opposite wall as he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms round them. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes. He blinked and the tears slid down his cheeks. Voldemort looked at the man in slight surprise. His first impressions of the young man was that he was able to hide his emotions easily. He watched as the scene unfolded. The young man sat like that for a couple of minutes before footsteps could be heard behind the Dark Lord. He spun around and saw the other man, Captain Jack Harkness, Jones' presumed lover, approaching. Jack sat down next to the young man and pulled him gently closer. He sat quietly as his lover broke down allowing him to get it all out. Ianto sat crying into Jack's neck. The tears streamed down the young man's face and fell onto Jack. _

_ "I can't believe it Jack," Ianto sobbed, "We never saved any of them. I keep going over in my head whether there was anything we could have done to save them."_

_ "Hey, look at me," Jack told Ianto softly. Ianto met his loving eyes. "There was nothing that we could have done. They were already critically injured before we got there. Even if we had stopped the creature killing them they would have never made it to the hospital. It may be our job to protect people but we can't save everyone," Ianto nodded. Jack gently pulled him into a soft, tender kiss. Voldemort looked away as the memory ended. Well, that was his theory proved. He left the young Welshman's head._

That was how they got here. With Voldemort staring curiously at Ianto as Jack tried to protect his lover. Ianto lay on the ground covered in sweat. He had fallen when Voldemort had pulled out of his mind. The shield dropped for a minute and Owen sprinted forward and dropped to his knees next to Ianto. Owen began to check his basics: heart rate, pulse, breathing. "Is he okay?" Jack asked worried. Owen glanced up at him.

"Heart and pulse are racing but that will just be from panicking. His breathing is fine if not a little heavy from panic again," Owen replied. Owen pulled Ianto up and even further behind Jack towards the girls. Jack glared at Voldemort as the Dark Lord sat leisurely on his throne.

The death eaters were staring at Voldemort and the team curiously. "Well, isn't this curious?" Voldemort hissed, "It seems these muggles are a team that protects other muggles from being killed." The death eaters looked at the team with interest. " Now, this part will be fun," Voldemort hissed maliciously. Voldemort sat still for a second before whipping his wand to point at Owen, the person closest to Ianto. "Ustulo," the Dark Lord cried. A bright red beam spat from his wand and hit the doctor in the chest. Owen screamed as heat washed over his body. His body felt as if he was being burned alive. He gave a small sob as Voldemort stopped the spell. "Accio," he said pointing his wand at Ianto. Ianto flew across the floor and stopped at the throne's feet. The shield once again surrounded Ianto and this time Jack couldn't protect him. "Snape, bring me a Ut Firmas potion," Voldemort hissed. A man walked out from the crowd of death eaters. A vial appeared in his hand as he approached the Dark Lord. He kneeled as the Dark Lord's long fingers grasped the vial and pulled it from the man's hand. After the vial was passed to the Dark Lord the man once again stood and, with a twirl of his robes, disappeared into the crowd.

Voldemort stood. He glided over to where Ianto lay. He kneeled next to the young man and carefully removed the stopper from the vial. The man struggled as Voldemort attempted to to prise open his mouth. Eventually, Voldemort managed to open Ianto's mouth and held it open as he poured the potion into Ianto's mouth. Ianto automatically swallowed as Voldemort covered his mouth and he struggled to breathe. He paused as the potion worked it's way through his system. He began to whimper as the death eaters began to laugh - all except three - Snape, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabani. They all knew what the potion did. Ut firmas - the latin translation of to relive. The potion may have looked innocent enough but it was one of the worst. It didn't torture people physically; it tortured them mentally. It forced the victim to relive all their most painful memories repeatedly. Ianto was stuck in his most painful memories: Canary Wharf, Lisa, Jack dying repeatedly, the cannibals.

"Put them in the cellar with the werewolf, Lupin," Voldemort hissed with satisfaction as he watched Ianto twist and whimper. Draco, Blaise and Snape came forward. Snape picked up Ianto and Draco and Blaise forced the rest of the team to move. Ianto's head was propped up against Sanpe's chest. Jack, Owen, Gwen and Toshiko marched towards the cellar. Draco opened the door and the team walked inside. Snape placed Ianto gently on the ground and the three death eaters turned to leave.

"Wait," Jack cried, "What does that potion do?" Snape turned to him. He met his worried eyes and saw only concern for his lover.

Snape hesitated, "It forces the victim to relive painful memories." Snape observed as the entire team paled. He watched as Harkness dropped to his knees next to the young man and adjusted his body so Ianto's head was on his lap. A reversal of their usual roles of when Jack was coming back from the dead. "I'm sorry," Snape murmured as he walked away followed closely by Draco and Blaise.

**A/N Please read and review. I've got the next chapter planned out slightly but it may take a while to write as I am writing other stories just not as well. If you are looking for other Harry Potter/Torchwood I recommend "Torchwood in Hogwarts" and "The Magic of Torchwood".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts and Torchwood**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Torchwood**

Remus cautiously approached Jack who sat with Ianto, holding him as Ianto always held him. "Hey," Remus murmured. Jack glanced up at Remus. Jack's guarded eyes met Remus' eyes. "I'm sure we'll all get out of this," Remus said soothingly. Jack nodded uncertainly.

Meanwhile, Ianto was staring wide eyed at the ruins of Canary Wharf. The cybermen marched through the building grabbing the terrified employees. He watched as his past self stumbled towards Lisa's floor. Past Ianto dropped to the ground just as a cyberman marched towards him. Ianto smiled; only now did he realise how James Bond that move looked. Ianto watched as his past self barely managed to dodge the outstretched arm of the cyberman. The cyberman spun around and grabbed hold of his past self's shoulder. His past self gave a gasp of pain as he felt the strong, metal fingers dug into his shoulder. Ianto patted his shoulder. He remembered that The cyberman started to drag him towards the cyber conversion units. His past self struggled against the cyberman but it was too strong. It forced him up against the conversion unit before pushing his him into the unit. Ianto struggled as the cyberman strapped him into the unit. His breath was coming in small, sharp bursts. Ianto was forced to watch as the cyberman walked across to the button. Just as the thing raised his hand to push the button there was a small explosion down the corridor. The cyberman walked away without hesitation. Ianto rested his head against the unit in relief as the cyberman went out of sight. He was stuck there for 5 long minutes before an older blonde woman ran into the room. "Help," Ianto shouted. The woman turned and ran towards him. She unstrapped him from the machine and he struggled to his feet. The woman watched as he stood up. "Thank you," Ianto smiled, "I'm Ianto Jones."

"Jackie Tyler," the woman introduced herself, "Can you help me get up to where the ghost shift is activated." Ianto nodded without hesitation. Ianto grabbed her hand and guided her towards the stairs on the other side of the room. He sneaked up the stairs making sure that no cybermen were in front of them. He made it up to the next flight of stairs. Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps from above them. He spun around and trapped Jackie against the wall in a small corner. He sighed in relief as he saw the cyberman march past. He finally managed to make it up to the activation room for the ghost shift. "Rose," Jackie yelled. A young woman who could only be Jackie's daughter came running up to her. Jackie watched as Ianto slipped away while they were distracted. He ran towards the floor below where Lisa worked.

"Lisa," he yelled. He gave a small gasp and fell to his knees when he finally saw her strapped into an unit. She was covered in blood and metal. Tears made their way down his face. The memory faded away to make way to the next memory.

Present day Ianto spun around as he heard a voice behind him. "Stop it! Please!" his 8 year old self screamed. His father towered over his vulnerable mother. His sister, Rhiannon, sat in the corner crying. Present day Ianto could remember this perfectly. His father was drunk again. Ever since he had been sacked from his job a month before he had started to drink more and more each week. The worst thing was his father was a violent drunk. His father raised his hand again, snarling. The hand swung down as his father swung around and Ianto was forced to watch as the hand hit his child self and he was thrown off his feet. The child fell backwards against the wall, hitting his head.

"Ianto!" Rhiannon screamed as Ianto fell to the ground dazed. They both panicked as Ifan towered over Ianto. Always Ifan – never father of tad. Susan, their mother, crawled across to the wall where her baby boy lay close to unconscious. Ifan walked over to wall and smacked Ianto across the face. Ianto slid down the wall and lay still. Rhiannon sneaked across to her brother and mam as Ifan walked out slamming the door behind him. Present day Ianto watched the family huddled together sadly. The only positive thing about that day was that his mother finally got up the nerve to leave Ifan shortly after.

"Ianto," a voice echoed from around him. He knew that voice.

"Jack!" Ianto called.

Jack's voice echoed from around him. "Ianto, please wake up. They're just bad memories. I'm here. I'll look after you," Jack whispered to him.

Ianto struggled to wake up. He was coming out of his memories. His father was fading away and Jack's beautiful face was coming into focus. He still couldn't move; his body was unresponsive. Ianto struggled to keep his eyes open. As he struggled to sit up, he saw Jack smiling down at him. Jack leant forward and took him in his arms helping him to sit up right.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" Gwen asked as the rest of the team crowded round him and Ianto. Jack glanced around at his team as well as the werewolf who was hovering nervously behind Owen. "We fight," Jack stated, "We may not be able to go up against all of them but if we're going down then we're not doing it without a fight and, maybe, we can bring some of them down too. I didn't want to fight before because I thought I wanted to judge them first: see what they would do. Now, I know they are going to kill us either way."

Frowning he looked around at the team again, "Who here still has their gun?" Ianto, Owen and Tosh all raised their hand slightly. Jack smirked, "Okay, we are going to go down fighting. Everyone, get some sleep; we're going to need it." The team gathered in the small cell and curled up on the cold, hard ground. As the team drifted off to sleep Remus looked at them guiltily. They had never did anything; they wouldn't be there if they hadn't tried to save him. Hopefully, the order will be here soon. Everyone was in a panic since Sirius was killed last year. Well, everyone except Dumbledore. Then again he had never Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore panic. Remus fell asleep propped up against the wall where he sat in exhaustion. Maybe, just maybe, they would all get out of there alive.

**A/N Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter but I've had really bad writer's block. Also, please vote on my poll on my profile to do with this story about who should be tortured the worst etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts and Torchwood**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Torchwood**

The prisoners awoke the next morning to yelling. "Get up, you pathetic little muggles," the death eater shouted. The cell was pulled open and the team and Remus led out at wand point. Jack nodded at the three armed team members. They were going to fight one of the most feared men of that decade. The team subtly slipped their weapons back into coats as they were pushed forwards towards the throne room.

The Dark Lord gazed down at them. His crimson eyes gleamed with interest.

"What do you want with us?" Jack asked stepping forward from where the group stood between the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smirked, "You are just here for my entertainment. As soon as I get bored then you are dead but first we need to deal with the werewolf."

Remus was pushed forward and to his knees. The Dark Lord stared down at him and his shabby clothes in revulsion.  
"Lupin,"he hissed, "Where is Potter being kept?

Lupin shook his head, "What makes you think that I could tell you even if I didn't refuse to?"

Voldemort whispered, "Do you think me to be a foolish Dark Lord? Potter's home is not under the fidelius charm. I just need the location then he is mine."

"I will never tell you! You can torture me as much as you want but I will never turn traitor. I am not Pettigrew," Lupin glared up at him.

Voldemort's thin mouth twisted into a smile. He hissed, "Well, if it is pointless then I needn't bother. Let's see what the supposed good guys will do to protect a helpless young group of muggles."  
One of the death eaters – a man with long, black hair – pulled out his hand and sneered, "Crucio."Gwen collapsed to the ground, her body convulsed as she twisted on the ground, trying to relieve the sharp pain pulsing through her body. Owen caught Jack's eye and motioned towards his pocket which hid his gun. Jack shook his head. Too soon.  
Lupin looked at Gwen, depressed, as she screamed. The curse let up and Gwen lay still on the cold floor, breathing heavily. The team left her there but banded together to protect each other. There was no point trying to help her; any time wasted to try to help her up would also be a waste of energy.

Lupin knew there was something suspicious about the team; a shadow which stalked them and warned their enemies that they were dangerous. He was going to do whatever he could to help them. He just needed to save time and Dumbledore would send help soon.

He sought out Snape's eyes. Snape gave a small, sharp noise and signalled with his hands that help was on the way. Jack's sharp eyes caught the movement and he ran forward to grab Gwen, dragging her back to the group. Snape held up one hand slightly then he began to count down.

Voldemort beckoned forward the death eaters from the day before.  
Snape dropped one finger.  
The death eaters knelt in front of him, kissing the hem of his robes. Snape dropped a second finger.

Voldemort hissed, "Fenrir, I know you are a trusted servant and you deserve a reward so you may choose a muggle to keep as a toy during the full moon tonight. You may leave after you have chosen."  
"Thank you, my Lord," Fenrir acknowledged with a gleam in his eyes.

With a gesture from the Dark Lord, Greyback stood and approached the team. His eyes scrutinised each member of the team casually dismissing Gwen who was still shaking. Tosh looked at him as he stared at her then, avoiding his eyes, looked down. Owen glared at him as he moved over to Gwen to check her over. Jack was furtively glancing back to Snape, watching as he dropped another finger. Greyback moved forward and grabbing Ianto's head forced him to meet his eyes. Ianto glared at him and reaching up quickly tried to force the death eater's hands away from him.

Fenrir leered at him and leaning forward, inhaling deeply, he scented Ianto. Fenrir's mouth descended on Ianto's, biting down harshly, Ianto's lip exploded with blood which was quickly lapped up by the bloodthirsty werewolf. Jack leapt forward and tried to separate them but was stopped in his tracks by a wand shoved in his face. Trying not to tempt the death eaters into killing him, Jack slowly backed away as Snape dropped a fourth finger.

Jack nodded to Owen who was fingering his gun.

Three things happened simultaneously: Snape signalled it was time; Jack leaped forward and grabbed his lover away from the werewolf; and four loud pops indicated the arrival of the Order.

The death eaters jumped to attention as they frantically tried to defend the manor. The Order members were easily recognisable as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones and Sturgis Podmore. It was strange that Dumbledore had sent so little people for a rescue. They did not appear surprised at the presence of the tortured muggles and advanced quickly towards the captives. Kingsley grabbed Remus and hastily portkeyed away ensuring that their werewolf was safe. Mundungus grasped hold of Gwen and Toshiko and went to activate the portkey but let go of them as a killing curse narrowly missed him, sailing over his left shoulder to smash into one of death eaters. Mundungus panicked. He wasn't the most reliable fighter: He was a thief, not a soldier. Activating the portkey, he was whisked away from the battle


End file.
